Three Wars Declared
by trueplaya
Summary: One on Rigel, one on her heart, one on her mind.


**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. I had summer school to deal with, and I'm actually on a vacation as I'm posting this! But anyways, this is a shorter story I'm doing that takes inspiration from many songs, although I wouldn't call it a straight up songfic. Also, don't worry- I am still working on An Unfortunate Affair, though I am having some trouble trying to figure out where that story should go, how it should play out, etc. However, I had this idea that I simply couldn't ignore- and I also wanted to assure you all that I'm still alive and well.**

"Growing Pains"

Avistym, 394 V.C.

Faye

Ram Village

 _Where did Alm go off to this time?_ Faye wondered. Now, she was friends with him along with Tobin, Kilff and Gray- but the green haired boy remained her closest friend.

Or used to be, if she was being honest with herself. A few months back, a strange red haired girl named Celica moved into their humble home of Ram Village. Celica instantly made a bad impression on the inseparable group of children- she always wore a gloomy or annoyed expression on her face, and mostly kept silent. When she did speak, it was often very brief, and usually involved her calling the other children "louts" before telling them to go away. And this was if she went outside, since she stayed indoors for the most part and only went out of the house when she was practically forced to.

Well, most of the children, at least. Celica lived in Sir Mycen's house, which was also where Alm lived. As one would expect, Alm ended up spending more time with Celica than the other children; partially out of necessity, and partially because after a few weeks, everyone else grew sick of her act. Eventually, the children came to the big grass field in their village-by far their favorite spot to play and talk. They voted four to one to keep Celica out of the group- even though their parents encouraged them to be nice to Ram Village's newest resident, they simply could not stand her anymore.

The one vote to keep Celica in, to the surprise of everyone, was Alm.

Alm's friends were perplexed as to why he wanted this girl in their group. They couldn't stand her, and that was only in the small amount of time they actually saw her. How could Alm, who had to deal with her every day, possibly like her?

"You're all wrong!" Alm exclaimed. "You all have the wrong idea about Celica. She had a tough childhood, but that doesn't make her a big meanie! She'd be nicer to all of you if you would give her a chance!"

The boy was lying through his teeth on behalf of Celica- she had treated him just as badly, if not worse, than the other children. But Alm was determined to make Celica happy; he couldn't explain it, but he felt genuinely sorry for her and earnestly hoped to know her better for some reason.

"Alm, we've given her lots of chances. And she hasn't changed one bit since she got here," Kliff responded.

"Look Alm, that was Kliff right there. Kliff. If he's getting mad at Celica for being all moody, then that's a bad sign. Like, really bad," Gray continued. With the exception of Celica, he was easily the most reclusive and emotional of all the children.

"Yeah, we've tried just about everything, and nothing's worked," Tobin said, echoing the thoughts of the three boys.

Faye didn't speak up while the other four talked, because she had mixed feelings about the whole situation. She certainly would've liked to have another girl added to their group- as much as she enjoyed being with Gray, Tobin, Kliff and Alm, there were some things that she only felt comfortable talking about in the presence of another girl. However, Faye disliked Celica for all the same reasons as the rest of her friends- and more.

Although Faye valued all her friends, she was definitely closest to Alm. He was probably the nicest to her out of everyone in their group, for one. Also, her house was closest to Alm's out of everyone else. So she was able to play and talk with him more frequently than the others, and so she knew him more than Kliff or Tobin.

However, with Celica moving in, she had been seeing Alm less and less over the last few months. She hadn't told anyone, but she was starting to feel jealous of Celica. She and everyone else had known Alm and had been close to him since they were toddlers, and had stuck together, through thick and thin, over the years. But now the group's fifth member was seeing her and everyone else considerably less as of late, all for someone who seemed altogether ungrateful, spoiled, and thoroughly disliked all of them.

This would not do! They couldn't let one person break apart their years of friendship! So Tobin, Gray, Faye and Kliff held a meeting yesterday, before they got Alm to join them in their vote, to theorize about how they could save Alm from Celica, and what exactly her deal was.

The common theory amongst the boys is that Celica was Alm's new girlfriend, and that he was planning to marry her someday. That, they thought, explained why Alm defended Celica every chance he got, and constantly dealt with her even though she bullied him all the time.

Faye heard the idea loud and clear, and she couldn't stand it. Though she couldn't put her finger on it, the thought of Alm marrying Celica seemed awful to her. He barely knew the girl, after all! Not only that, but she was constantly being mean to poor Alm. _I have to save him from Celica. If he marries her, he'll be unhappy for the rest of his life! What kind of friend lets that happen?_ Faye thought to herself as she decided, along with everyone else, to vote her out of the group tomorrow.

Now, Alm was on the verge of crying. He had nothing more to defend Celica with, and it seemed like all of his friends wanted her out.

Initially, Faye was going to join her friends in bad mouthing Celica, but after seeing Alm, she decided against it. Not because she felt sorry for Celica, but more because she felt sorry for Alm. Sure, she still disliked the redhead, but she didn't want to lose her best friend over her.

"It's okay, Alm. I'm sure Celica will be nice to us all eventually," She said while putting her hand on his shoulder, earning her a few shocked looks from the rest of the boys. Before they could say anything to Faye, however, the topic of their discussion arrived at their favorite spot.

"Well, speak of the devil…" Gray said before trailing off.

"I see you've come out of your cage. What do you want?" Kliff said in an annoyed tone.

"So, Celica, how are you doing?" Tobin was the only one that tried to be friendly with her.

"Just fine," Celica said simply before continuing. "Look, I've been really mean to you all, and I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have done that to all of you. So, are we, as I've heard some of the commoners say, 'down'?" Slang really wasn't something that Celica knew, but she tried anyways to hopefully become friendly with them.

Everyone grew silent for a moment that seemed to last unusually long. Then, she got her answers.

"Eh, I forgive you. Let's be friends from now on, okay?" Tobin responded.

"Alright, why not? I accept your apology," Gray said reassuringly, with his signature smile.

"I guess we're friends then," Kliff declared.

"Okay Celica, I guess you're down with us all," Faye said, paraphrasing Celica from earlier.

Despite the words, Faye wasn't really "down" with Celica. In her heart, she thought the apology wasn't sincere, and the amount of trust and envy she had for her remained the same at that moment as it had before she accepted her into their group.

Over the next few months, Celica got friendly with the Ram Village children, playing with and talking to them the way most people their age would- but she still spent more time with Alm than anyone else, even Sir Mycen. They were but a humble group of carefree, innocent children, unburdened by the outside world's problems and feelings of distrust, paranoia, and jealousy.

For the most part.

Faye and Celica weren't as unfriendly as they were when the latter first joined the village, but that didn't mean Celica replaced Alm as Faye's best friend, the way Celica seemed to replace Faye's spot among Alm's friends. She was constantly left awake at night, thinking of Alm and Celica.

"Why does he still spend more time with her than everyone else, including me? I mean, I can understand that they live together, so then they'd have to be with each other, but even when they go out, he's with Celica more than any of us. It's like Celica's replaced Tobin, Gray, Kliff… and me. And I know they think that too- they've told me! I mean, I know you can't talk to me, and you can't really do anything about this, but don't you think that something is wrong here?"

Silence was her answer. It was late at night, she was whispering and by now everyone in her house was long asleep.

But that didn't matter to Faye. To her, there was a discussion going on- in fact, there always was a conversation happening in her room, whether or not another person was in there.

"Oh come on Mr. Kitten. Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to be jealous of her and all that, but still… don't you think that something's off with her? Or maybe it's just all in my head..."

Faye's parents told her from a very early age that stuffed or real, animals couldn't talk back to her. Not like that would stop her from talking to them, pretending that they could hear her and speak just like she did, nor would it prevent her from wondering what exactly the animals were thinking. And besides, since they wouldn't talk back, they couldn't spread rumors. So she was free to talk with Mr. Kitten or any of the farm animals about anything that couldn't be addressed with her human friends. As of late, Alm and Celica dominated their "conversations".

"I know you must be sick of it by now, Mr. Kitten. But sometimes I wonder if I'm still really Alm's friend. After all, I don't spend nearly as much time with him as I used to. You remember, right? Whether we visited Alm or he visited me, you and I would always talk to him. But it's been so long ever since we had one of those days at all, let alone on a daily basis." Faye's parents also made sure that she was well spoken so that if she ever did go outside the village, then she wouldn't play into the "dumb rural farmer" stereotype that was sadly common amongst people from the cities and bigger towns that passed by their humble village.

"You know, Mr. Kitten, both of us happen to know what happens when you get married. We both read the story about the prince and princess who fell in love with each other, remember? They're separated from each other, fighting different battles for most of the story, but they were friends when they were younger. So as a result, they couldn't stop thinking about how the other was doing."

In response, the white, inanimate stuffed toy that Faye called Mr. Kitten continued to stare at her, wearing his perpetual smile. He had some dirt stains on his chest, however- while they didn't leave him ruined by any measure, Faye would still need to clean him soon.

"When they met again about halfway into the story, they both professed their love for each other, but didn't get married because they had other things going on at the time. But then there was this really weird part that took place before they left. You remember it, right Mr. Kitten? The part where it was like 'she moved her hands up his chest while he took off her dress, and the clothes were let go?' I never understood that. I told Mama and Papa about it, but they just took away the book from me and told me to never pick it up again. Good thing we had already finished it by then, huh?"

"Eventually, they met again at the very end when they had to fight the evil conqueror that wanted to take over the world. It looked like they were dead, but they both pulled through thanks to their determination and the power of love. So after they defeated him, they got married and then that was the end of the story."

The white kitten still remained silent, but to Faye, he was reliving the memories of that story. _It really was a great book. I'm glad we were able to read it together._

"I just hope that me and everyone else are still friends with Alm. Good night, Mr. Kitten."

The next day, Faye waited for the moment. The moment where Celica wouldn't be with Alm. When that moment came, she would go up to him and find out if they were still friends after all.

It made her feel nervous and physically ill. Her stomach felt queasy, and fear was beginning to take over in her mind. However, she knew she had to set her fear to the side, and talk to Alm. If she never asked, she'd never know.

After a few days, the opportunity presented itself. There was Alm, alone, fetching water from the well. She waited for him to pull it up completely, then proceeded to make her move.

"Hi Alm," Faye started.

"Oh. Hey there Faye," Alm responded, somewhat surprised. _Wow, it's been a while since I've talked to her for a long time,_ He realized.

"So, um, what are you doing?" Faye knew exactly what Alm was doing, but she still didn't have the courage to ask him the crucial question.

"Just getting water is all. You?" Alm asked.

"Oh, I'm not doing much of anything right now. Do you think I could play with you for a bit when you return the water to your house?" Faye asked, making the first step.

Alm hesitated for a moment- he had planned to read a story with Celica after he got back, but he also didn't want to be rude to Faye. "Okay, sure."

"Alright then. I'll be waiting at my house then, Alm."

"See you later."

 _Why do I feel so nervous right now? I never feel like this when I talk to Alm…_

Soon enough, the green haired boy returned without the bucket in his hands, ready to talk. "Hello Faye."

"Hi again, Alm." _Come on Faye, pull yourself together!_

"Did you want to talk with me about something?" Alm asked.

"Oh, right, that. Well, um, you see Alm…" She knew what she wanted to say, but the words refused to come out of her mouth. "Uh…"

"Faye, are you alright?" Alm asked her, concern on his face. _This is weird. Faye usually doesn't talk like this._

"No- I mean yes! Yes, I'm okay. I just had a question for you?" _Just ask him already, Faye! Mr. Kitten would've just said it already._

"What is it?" _Alright, now this is really strange. She normally doesn't stop when she speaks, or at least not this much._

"Okay, so this is my question. So you've, um, been spending lots of time with Celica lately, right?"

"Yeah… I guess I have, the more that I think about it. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, not to sound rude, but Kliff, Tobin, Gray and I have been feeling a little left out lately. I was just wondering if we were all still friends?" _Oh, I hope I didn't mess that up…_

The situation had been reversed- when Celica first entered the village, no one spent time with her and she went almost neglected by the other children in the village. Now, the other four children were starting to feel empty, lonely, without Alm.

Alm laughed for a bit before answering his question. "Oh, don't worry Faye. We're all still friends. You and me are still friends. In fact, now that I'm done with everything, I wanna see if everyone else can go to the field. You wanna come with me?"

Faye smiled, relieved that she and the others were still friends with Alm. Now this was the Alm she was familiar with. "Yes, of course! Let's see if they can make it!"

"Okay. First we get Celica, and then round up the rest," He said as he ran back towards his house, where she'd be waiting.

That day would be one of the best she had in a while. Faye now knew that they were still the same close friends that they always were. And with that knowledge in mind, she had the most fun playing with everyone else (including Celica) that she had in a long time.

A few weeks passed, and Celica had fully integrated with everyone else. Faye even grew to trust her in this time. Granted, she would still spend time alone with Alm, but it didn't make her feel jealous the way it used to. Besides, Faye was starting to talk to him more often now.

"Isn't it great, Mr. Kitten?" She asked as she cleaned away at the dirt on him with a wet towel. "Alm is still friends with all of us, and now he's starting to talk to me a lot more. It's just like it used to be, but better!" A bright smile was on Faye's face as she lovingly removed the dirt from Mr. Kitten. After a few more minutes, it was all gone and his fur was white, clean and dry again.

"Okay, let's see if everyone else is ready to play," Faye said as she skipped out the door, with her favorite stuffed animal resting in her pocket.

"Hey guys!" Faye shouted cheerfully at the three boys waiting at the village square. They looked back at her and all gave her a smile.

"What's up Faye?" Gray asked.

"Oh, not much. I was just wondering if Alm and Celica could hang out with the rest of us today?"

"Eh, I haven't spotted them. More than likely they're out on the field," Tobin remarked.

"What do you say we meet up with them there?" Kliff proposed.

"Sure," Tobin replied.

"Okay," Gray said flatly.

"Let's go then!" Faye said excitedly.

The four children set off for their favorite field. This trip, however, would be a little different.

"Hey, do you guys see that?" Gray whispered from behind a tree. "Those are knights!"

Faye was truly shocked. Ram Village had occasional visitors, and some people passed by it when traveling through the continent, but the military typically didn't visit. In fact, these were the first knights she had ever-

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Asked a knight atop a horse in a menacing tone, having found all the children hiding behind the tree. He had orange armor and purple hair.

"Oh, um, hello there Mr. Knight," Faye stuttered nervously. He was intimidating enough on his own (especially with that evil looking grin on his face), but the fact that there were several more of them, all heavily armed and well armed, made her very tempted to soil her dress.

"I take it you all come from a nearby village?" The purple-haired knight asked. On one hand, all the children knew that this man was clearly dangerous, and certainly didn't want to take him and his band of knights over to the village. But if they didn't do exactly as the knight commanded…

"I'll take your silence as a yes. You'll lead us to that miserable dump you children call a village, or we'll use your heads to decorate our lances!" He exclaimed. Somehow, his grin grew even more terrifying as he made his declaration.

Faye shrieked. Kliff began crying. Tobin and Gray were trying (and failing) to hold their nerves.

"Hey, hey, I think we can work this out now, without the violence. Um, Mr. Knight, I'm afraid we don't have a home village. You see, we're just a bunch of traveling children," Gray said nervously, trying to calm the situation.

The knight gave them all a bewildered look. "So you're all homeless?" He asked sarcastically.

"Uh… yeah?" Gray stuttered, the hesitation being the final giveaway that he was lying.

"Forget it. Just kill them. Let's start with the girl, shall we?" The orange knight said as he raised his lance, pointing it directly at Faye.

"AAAAAAHHHHH-"

"You're not laying a finger on any of them!" Came a voice from the woods.

 _Alm, is that you?_ Faye thought.

"Well, looks like we have more- wait, what the hell?!" Suddenly the knight directed his attention towards Celica. "You there, bring me the girl!" He ordered one of his lackeys.

Despite Alm and Celica's best efforts to resist, they were but small children against trained knights. Celica was quickly grabbed by the soldier, and Alm was shoved to the ground for trying to help her escape his grip. "Here she is, Sir Slayde."

Slayde took a close look at Celica's hands before making a realization that he kept to himself. "My god, it really is you. I shall take you back to General Desaix!"

Another knight spoke up, holding Alm forcefully. "Sir Slayde, it looks like the boy has the brand as well."

Slayde began laughing at the sudden development. "Heh, heh, heh. I can't believe my luck. To think I'd run into both of you. Take these two, and kill the rest!"

Before that order could be executed, however, another mounted knight came charging in. This knight, however, didn't come to harm the children.

"Wha- Grandpapa?" Alm asked, confused. Mycen had freed Alm from the soldier holding him with a stab to the arm.

"Well, if it isn't Mycen. What could you possibly be doing here, of all places? Maintaining a hovel for these branded brats to live in, perhaps?" Mycen didn't give Slayde a response to either of his questions, instead focusing on blocking his lance.

"Run, children. Go to the cemetery, now!" He ordered.

"But-" Faye was cut off by Mycen.

"I said go, now!" They didn't question him a second time, and with Mycen proving an effective distraction, the children were able to get to the cemetery like he ordered.

A few minutes later, they had all made their way to the cemetery. The children were no longer crying, as the adrenaline and instinct to survive had now fully set in. Soon after, Sir Mycen came with the knights hot on his heels.

He had no time to explain things- all he could do was start fighting off the knights, something that he was doing extremely effectively.

However, one mounted knight managed to slip past his line of sight. He sped straight past Mycen and directly towards Alm and Celica.

Though they tried to run from the knight, he was simply too fast. Once he got Alm in his grasp and in front of him on his horse, he began to take off. Celica tried to stab at him with a dagger, but he was able to knock the dagger out of her hands and kept going.

However, the dagger landed right besides Faye. And, as luck would have it, the knight was going in her direction.

There was no time to think. Faye picked up the knife from the ground, and in an instant, stabbed the knight straight in the arm.

Clearly not expecting it, he (and Alm) fell off his horse. The knight let out a horrifying cry of pain as he lay on the ground, clutching at his bleeding arm.

"This is what you get for hurting my friends!" Faye exclaimed as she took the dagger and shoved it down his throat.

With that, the knight stopped moving, and he was nothing more than a bloody corpse laying on the floor. Some of his blood had spilled onto Faye and Mr. Kitten as well, leaving the girl and her favorite toy covered in a red that didn't belong on either of them.

Everyone else, even Mycen, looked at Faye in shock. She, in turn, had a frightened expression on her face as she dropped the dagger, also covered in blood, to the ground. "I- he was taking Alm away…" Faye said as she began to cry.

"There, there now," Mycen said in a calming tone as he put his arm on her shoulder. "You did well to protect your friends."

With the conflict resolved, everyone silently made their way towards the village except for one comment by Faye.

"Please don't tell anyone about what I did to the knight." There was no response, but they all silently agreed to keep it a secret.

When Faye returned home covered in blood, her parents were, understandably, very shocked and concerned. They bombarded her with questions about what happened and where the blood came from. Lucky for her, she didn't have to answer any of these questions since Mycen was there to answer them for her.

He explained that a group of knights attempted to kill the children, before then ransacking the village. However, he was able to drive them off. As for Faye, she happened to be close by when he killed one of the knights, resulting in the blood landing on her. When he was done explaining to Faye's parents, he then told the rest of the village what happened, as they all wanted to know what had taken place at the cemetery.

Faye's parents attempted to comfort her, but their attempts all went over her head. Her mind kept replaying images of her stabbing the knight, and she couldn't hear them over the sound of his screams occupying her eardrums.

~Ten Years Later~

The screams and the blood never fully left Faye's mind. Sure, it went away for a while, and the periods were it didn't bother her grew longer over time, but every so often it would pop up. After a while, she could go for months on end without hearing them, and even when it did re-enter her mind, they weren't as loud as they once were, nor did they affect her as much.

Things were not quite the same after that day. Celica left, and while the other children were still friends with Faye, they began to act differently. She found that they spent less time with her than they did before, and when she did play with them, they would give her odd looks on occasion. They were still her friends, but they had all grown somewhat scared of her after her actions on that day.

During this time, she came to the realization that she not only liked Alm more over the others, but that she had also come to love him.

Alm was the only boy that didn't give her funny looks, the only boy that didn't hesitate to spend time with her. Granted, he would (frequently) bring up Celica in their conversations, but she still enjoyed spending time with him regardless. With Celica gone, her time spent with Alm went back to the level that it was before her arrival.

When she came to the revelation that her feelings for the green haired boy with a strange mark on his left hand had turned into something more, it was quite the day indeed.

They had been talking for an hour, discussing what they wanted to do with their lives- a common topic of conversation around people her and Alm's age- she didn't know what exactly she wanted to do yet with her life, as she hadn't really thought about it yet.

Alm's answer, however, truly captivated Faye.

"To be honest, I want to leave this village one day. I've lived here all my life, but I know this isn't the entirety of Valentia. Faye, there are people suffering in all forms out there- starvation, drought, pillaging, just to name a few. I can't just stand around here as people die meaninglessly. There are people out there who need help, and I want, more than anything, to give it to them."

If Faye was being honest, she never really thought about doing that for her life. It wasn't like Faye was an awful, selfish person- if the situation demanded it, then she'd go out of her way to help someone else, whether that be supplying them with food, water, or even letting a tired traveller sleep at her place for the night. But she wasn't like people who dedicated their life to that field.

 _I think I can get used to that life, however. Especially if Alm is by my side doing it…_

"Alm! Come back over here! We're going to start up training soon!" Mycen shouted.

"I have to go now. I'll see you later, Faye!" Alm said as he ran back towards his house.

 _Oh Alm, even your dreams are perfect… I'll help you achieve them however I can._

~Two Months Later~

Lukas came into Ram village, looking for the legendary Sir Mycen. He had red hair, which matched his armor.

From a distance, however, it appeared to Faye that he had purple hair and orange armor.

In an instant, the flashbacks and voices that she had been working so hard to suppress came rushing back to her. Quickly, and in a panic, she ran off, but was soon stopped by Gray.

"What are you doing, Faye?" He asked calmly, but still concerned. He didn't know why Faye was suddenly trying to run away.

"It's the knight from ten years ago!"

"Oh, him? No, it's a different person. In fact, he's actually friendly. And by that I mean not trying to raze the village. And also not trying to kill Sir Mycen. In fact, he wants to talk to him."

Faye began to calm down when she saw his calm look, not deranged like the knight from before. "Hello there. I'm Lukas of the Deliverance."

 _Thank goodness the voices are dying down…_

Soon Alm arrived at the village border. "What are we all here for?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"My name is Lukas. I'm with the Deliverance, fighting to free Zofia. I was wondering if Sir Mycen lived here- if he is, I would like to talk to him."

Alm spoke up. "Actually, I'm his grandson, Alm."

Lukas' expression changed from calm to mildly surprised. "Oh, you are? Well in that case, do you think you could lead me to him, Alm?"

"Yeah, of course. Right this way."

The other boys began having quite the talk about what they would do and whether or not Sir Mycen would join. Faye didn't listen to any of it; for her, it was simple.

If Alm joined, she'd be a member of the Deliverance. If not, then either way she'd stick with Alm from Ram Village to the pits of hell if that was where he desired to go.

Some time later, Alm and Lukas came back, but Sir Mycen was not with them. Apparently, he had left.

For a while, Alm, Lukas and the rest of Faye's friends discussed whether or not they should join the Deliverance, and all of them got into quite the conversation about whether it was practically and morally right to join.

Again, none of it mattered to Faye. But she did hear the most important part of the whole exchange.

"I'll join the Deliverance, Lukas." Alm stated confidently.

After a few more minutes of talking, everyone noticed that Faye was still around, but had gone quiet. Tobin inquired on what her stance was.

"So, Faye, you've been quiet. Do you want-"

"Yes, I'll join Alm and the Deliverance too," She replied flatly, cutting Tobin off in the process.

"Oh. That was quick," Kliff replied. They thought nothing of it- everyone had decided to join the Deliverance, so they all had to pack up and say goodbye to their families. Well, most of them- Kliff wouldn't be saying goodbye to his mother.

So Faye went back home, packing up some clothes, food, water, the spare sword lying her house's basement- and of course, Mr. Kitten. "Well Mr. Kitten, I believe that Alm and I are going to be fighting a war now."

Faye explained to her parents that she would be leaving home to fight for the Deliverance and free Zofia. She was surprised at how supportive they were.

"Please, just return to us in one piece. And be sure to write back to us often!" Her mother said.

"I'm proud of you, Faye. You're fighting a worthy cause. Just don't do anything too stupid while you're out there, okay?" Her father asked.

"I won't. Goodbye," Faye said before hugging them both.

With Alm and her friends, she set out with Lukas and never looked back.

 _I guess it came as no surprise that you brought me back to life, Alm._ Faye thought as she walked away from the village and it's memories, good and bad.

 **Author's Note: I won't lie, when I saw how Faye's character arc played out, several songs immediately popped into my head and I was like, "Yeah, this describes her perfectly." And that's how this story was born. This will be a multi-chapter fic, but it's not gonna be like a twenty chapter deal. Also, let me know in the reviews what songs this chapter referred to. I want to know how you all think about this story. Stay tuned- there is more to come!**


End file.
